


A Winner’s Prize

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: After loosing the previous match, Lucas and Claus had to do the bet that Ness and Ninten made.Which is to tie them up and play with them. <3
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3), Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)/Ninten (Mother 1)
Kudos: 7





	A Winner’s Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another bondage type of story with the Earthbound/Mother Series characters.
> 
> I also wanted to mention a personal headcanon of mine, that Claus AND Falco are the SAME person in my stories, and it’s possible for you guys to see it sometimes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters that show up in this story belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This story contains minors in light-hearted bondage, if you’re still not a fan of this stuff, you are free to leave.

**TEAM BATTLE**

“Alright Lucas”, Falco smiled confidently at the young blonde psychic, “you ready to beat the other team?”

“Heck yeah!”, Lucas cutely cheered.

The avian ruffled the young psychic’s hair, “Great! Let’s get in there!”

With that, both Falco and Lucas went into the Smash Bros Battle Field, ready for today’s team battle.

**Stage: Battlefield  
Stocks: 1  
Time: 3 Minutes  
Team Red: Falco and Lucas  
Team Blue: Fox and Ness**

The two have entered the stage, facing today’s opponents, Fox and Ness.

**3, 2, 1  
GO!!**

And the battle proceeded to start, and both teams charge at one another with confidence.

So far, it was an even match between both teams, with each of the competitors gaining higher percentage as the battle went on.

“You’ve gone stronger these past days Falco!”, Fox commented as he strike the avian down.

Falco scoffed, “I do Fox! I’m just strong as you!”

The vulpine chuckled, “We’ll see about that! Take this!!”

The avian was in awe, as he didn’t even thought of the downwards spike to the ground, and before he knew it, he was knocked out of the stage.

**Player 2  
DEFEATED**

“Nii-san!”, Lucas shouted with awestruck as the avian was knocked out of the stage by the vulpine.

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he was hit by some PK Thunder.

“Stay focused there Lucas! You better keep your guard up when I strike!”, Ness answered with confidence as he attempted to strike Lucas out of the stage.

Lucas fought back, with a cute and confident smile, attacking back with PK Freeze at the sight.  
But it wasn’t enough to knock Ness out of the stage, and while the blonde psychic was distracted, Fox took in the final blow, and sent a Fire Fox attack to the back, before Lucas too was knocked out of the stage.

**GAME  
The Winner is: Blue Team!**

~~~

Few minutes later after the recent match, both Falco and Lucas went back to their room in the Smash Mansion, cooling off from said match.

Falco took off his pilot contacter, which reverted him to his human form, being Claus, before quickly lying down onto the bed.

“I didn’t really expect the match to be _that_ intense!”, Claus gasped.

Lucas chuckled in agreement, ”Yeah! I didn’t expect that to go that fast!”

Claus got up from the bed, as he went over to his younger twin, nuzzling him dearly, “We still did our best though!”

The young blonde smiled and nodded.

Just then, Ness entered the twins’ bedroom with a kind smile, “You two did great out there! Even though Fox and I got the best of the both of you.”

Claus rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Whatever Ness, at least it as Fox that knocked me out of the battlefield and not you!”

Ninten followed along as well, entering the room too, “It was pretty fun to see you guys battle! Especially during tournaments!”

The twins nodded happily at the thought of that.

“Speaking of battles, you two remember what we will do to you both if you guys lost?”

Claus and Lucas thought of it for a moment, before a small hint of blush came out shortly after.

Earlier that day, the twins had made a bet to both Ness and Ninten that, the losers gets to get bound and gagged by the winners, as a prize for the day!

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.”, Claus commented as he sweat dropped a little bit.

Ness and Ninten looked at each other, before smirking at the twins.

“You better prepare yourselves, cause it will be a long night~!”, Ness smirked as he proceeded to get some ropes out from his backpack.

“Oh my~!”, Lucas timidly muttered as he felt his hands being forced behind his back by Ness, while Ninten does the same to Claus.

Both older psychic users proceeded to tightly but comfortably tie the twin’s hands behind their back, before going up to their arms and chest, tying them as they went up a limb.

Lucas wiggled around a little bit, timidly blushing at the sight of being tied up after a while.

Claus simply blushed at the sight of being tied up by his best friend, Ninten.

Ness proceeded to cross Lucas’ legs over the other, before tying them just as tight but comfortable as he did with the arms.

Ninten did the same, except he tied Claus’ legs in a frog tie, but a tight and comfortable one to say the least.

“Feels good, right you silly little twins?”, Ness teased in a cute manner.

“Y-Yeah!”, Lucas answered as he was blushing even more brighter as more rope was added to him.

“It’s fine!”, Claus added, blushing just as much as his younger brother, wiggling around a little as well.

Once Ness and Ninten finally finished wrapping the twins up like a rope birthday-present, they proceeded to get to things for both of them.

A ballgag and a collar, one for each twin.

Both Claus and Lucas blushed very bright now, as they struggle, furiously and light respectively, to loosen the ropes, out of sheer embarrassment.

“Say ‘aah’~!”, Ness cooed as both he and Ninten brought the ballgags closer to their respective victim.

“Aah~!”, Lucas and Claus cutely opened their mouths wide, as the ballgag was inserted to their mouth.

Ness gave Lucas a white ballgag with a yellow sunflower, while Ninten gave Claus a black ballgag with a light-blue lightning bolt.

“Mmph~!”, Lucas timidly moaned, testing the efficiency of the ballgag.

The dominant psychics looked down at their cute submissive psychic besties, as they gently put a collar to both of the twins, with he exact same color as their stripe shirts.

As well as they attached a leash to the collar, more like their little pet.

“Now~”, Ness smirked mischievously, “Shall we start~?”

Both Claus and Lucas nodded, “Mmhmm~!”

“Good~!”, Ninten replied, “Let the real fun begin!”

With that, the two black-haired psychics proceeded to play with the twins’ bodies, in a more light-hearted and fluffy kind of way.

Ness gently rubbed Lucas’ body gently even to the point where he spanked the blonde’s bum a softly as a sort of teasing.

Ninten was a little more intense with Claus, as he lifted the ginger-haired psychic’s striped shirt and gently licked his bare skin, slowly but surely.

Not to mention that he started playing with his nips in a teasing-like manner.

“Mmph~!”, Lucas timidly moaned as he felt his bum being touched and caressed by his bestie.

“Like it Lucas?”, Ness asked, “I hope I’m being not to hard on you.”

The blonde psychic nodded cutely, “Mmhmm~!”

Ness chuckled with a kind smile, “Glad to hear that too!”

Claus cutely moaned just as much as his younger twin.

But then, he heard the door open, and it was Fox, staring at the four psychics with a nosebleed.

“Wh-What the fu-?!”, Fox exclaimed.

“Mmph!!”, Claus angrily shouted at Fox, as if telling him to leave the room.

Fox just stood there in awe, blushing very brightly as he saw Claus, who was basically Falco as a human, in bondage. “Okay okay Falco! I’ll leave now!”

The vulpine immediately shut the door, before running down the Smash Mansion’s hallway out of embarrassment.

Claus sighed and blushed even more with very annoyed thoughts, _”Jeez...Why does Fox have to interrupt us like that...”_

Ninten saw how annoyed and angry Claus was at that moment, so he decided to gently kiss the ginger-haired psychic on the forehead.

“Mmph~?”, Claus looked up at Ninten, before smiling under his gag.

“Ness and I will make sure to lock the door next time.”, Ninten replied with a cheerful smile.

Claus nodded, as he accepted Ninten’s fluffy gesture.

Ness gently ruffled Lucas’ hair, before he too kissed him gently on the forehead.

After an hour or two went by, Ness and Ninten decided to free both of the twins.  
“Okay, that’s enough for tonight!”, Ness said as he started to ungag Lucas.

“Aww, really?”, Lucas cutely replied, as his blue shimmering eyes wanted more.

“Hey Lucas”, Claus answered as he was being ungagged, “Maybe tomorrow morning before breakfast, we can do some more bondage with Ness and Ninten!”

Lucas cutely nodded at his older brother’s response, “That would be lovely!”

Ninten and Ness accepted this offer too.

“Sounds like a plan to us!”, Ninten added, “We’ll make sure to set up that reminder tomorrow!”

With that, the four psychics happily continued their night together.

**BONUS SCENE**

Somewhere in the hallway of the Smash Mansion, Fox was still nosebleeding after seeing Falco (Claus) in bondage.

He never expected his avian friend to be interested in this sort of thing, but there he was with Lucas, Ness, and that other psychic boy all bound up.

Rose Jigglypuff was cutely floating across the hall, when she saw Fox trying to cover the nosebleeding.

“You alright Fox?”, Rose asked politely.

Fox nodded.


End file.
